NaruHeiku
by Wandering Sage
Summary: crossover of Final fantasy, naruto, and yu yu hakusho. adopted by echo uchiha
1. Chapter 1

1Pendragon squad

Prolog.

AR: Konichiwa. I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy or Yu yu hakusho. I do however own Task force XZ and most of the OC. Enjoy reading!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six years after the travesty of the Kyubi attack, a man with bandages across his eyes walked into konaha. He wore beggers clothes, old and dirty from the trail. He wandered aimlessly through the village, receiving cold gazes from some of the villagers. He accidently walked into a group of teenagers who were beating up a young kid. The man grinned. A dog barked and the eldest one looked at the man. The kid said, "Look boys, an outsider. What do you think we should do to him for interrupting us from killing the demon?"

The group responded unanimously. "Kill him."

The leader pulled out a knife and looked at the man. The man sighed. "What's the problem, geezer?"

The man shrugged and said, "I don't like needless violence, but that kid has Miyamoto's chakra signature so he's under my protection. Attack and I will retaliate."

The leader snarled and threw his knife at the man. He caught it with two fingers. He seemed to disappear. A minute later the group were on the floor. He walked over to the kid and grinned. The boy was alright. The kid looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

The man grinned. "They call me Ryu. Who are you, son of Miyamoto Kenshin?"

The kid looked sad. "I've never been called anything except demon."

"Well then. I'll call you, Naruto. Would you like to travel with me and join my family?" asked Ryu.

"You mean it? Honest?" asked Naruto.

Ryu smiled. "Of course. But first I have to speak to the Hokage. Would you like to go with me?"

"Sure." said Naruto.

'This could be interesting. The son of Kenshin and vessel of Kyubi.' thought Ryu.

When they arrived at the hokage tower, the guards barred their path. "The demon is not allowed inside the tower. And neither are beggers."

The man chuckled. "I have an appointment. I personally don't mind making Sarutobi waiting all day. But you two might. After all, you'll be delaying a very important meeting between the third hokage and the Kage Souryo."

Both of the guards had bug eyes after that statement. "Right this way sir."

Ryu smiled and said, "Arrigato."

As they climbed several flights of stairs, Naruto asked, "Who are you?"

"Shinzui Ryu." Ryu walked on.

PS

When they finally got to the top, the guards stopped. The one on the right turned and said, "The demon waits here."

Ryu growled a little, scaring the guard. "If my adopted son wishes to enter with me , he will." Naruto and Ryu walked past the guards into the hokage's office. When he 'saw' the hokage, Ryu said, "Konichiwa, Sarutobi-san."

Sarutobi sighed and said, "Hello, Ryu. I see you brought the little one. What is it you wished to discuss?"

"Adopting Naruto and to ask why I wasn't told of Kenshin's passing." said Ryu.

Sarutobi groaned. "Because we couldn't find you. Why do you want to adopt Naruto?"

"Because, no one else will be able to train him in his bloodline. And I have my own reasons. He was attacked when I found him." said Ryu.

Sarutobi, who had taken care of Naruto behind the scenes, asked, "What are you planing?"

"To train him to be stronger, mostly." said Ryu. He smiled and got up. "It's been fun seeing you again, Sarutobi. But we must be going. Sayonara." he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and disappeared in to their shadows.

Sarutobi sighed. "Good luck, Naruto and Shinzui Ryu."

PS

Ryu and Naruto reappeared outside the tower. "Where do you live?"

Naruto sighed. "This run down apartment in the middle of the village. Why?"

"Well, I thought that since we're leaving that you'll need to pack." said Ryu.

Naruto's attitude did a one eighty. "You mean we get to travel?"

"Well, I don't really have a home you see. My family is on the outskirts so, we'd better get going." said Ryu. "Which way?"

Naruto started walking. All the villagers that saw them gave them death glares. Naruto shrugged it off and Ryu honestly didn't care. When they reached the apartment, Naruto asked, "Why do you wear that bandage over your eyes?"

Ryu raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He undid the bandage to reveal glowing black eyes. There was no pupil in them. "It's mostly to keep attention off of me. Nice place." he looked at it and saw several red paint on the door. At least he hoped it was paint. He walked inside and leaned against the wall. He noticed several claw marks on the wall and two bloodstains. It looked like the kanji for oni kitsune. He noticed the roof was cracked. "Where did those claw marks come from?"

Naruto flew from bag to bag gathering clothes and ramen. "Not sure. The villagers usually ignore the inside." it took about a minute for Naruto to pack all of his stuff.

When they exited the apartment, Ryu asked, "Do you wish this place destroyed?" Naruto looked uncomfortable then nodded. Ryu did these hand signs. Fox, dragon, pig, dog, phoenix and dragon. "Tejina Kamae: Furea-Saikou. (Magic style: supreme flare)" he turned and snapped his fingers. The appartment bursted into black flames that died with the house in a manner of seconds. "Let's go, Miyamoto Naruto." the left the village of Konaha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: hi. This is most likly going to be a Naru/Hinata pairing, unless I'm convinced otherwise. Reviews are welcome. Sayonara.


	2. meeting the family

1Naru-Hei-Kou

Meeting the family

AR: yo. As you can guess, here Naruto meets the several of Ryu's family. Joy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outskirts of the village, Naruto saw a small patch of tents. Ryu called out, "Gashi Kenzoku!" (Greetings family)

Several people stepped out of their tents. A woman of about eighteen walked up to Ryu and bowed. "Gashi, Aruji. (Greetings husband) I trust things went well?"

"Yes." Ryu introduced her. "Miyamoto Naruto, Meet Shinzui Rin."

Rin's blue eyes widened in shock. "This is the son of Kenshin-sensei?" Ryu nodded. "Does he know?"

Ryu shrugged and said, "I doubt it."

Naruto asked the sensible question. (Had to happen at one time, right?) "Know about what?"

"We'll talk about it tonight, I promise. But first, I think we have some time to teach you your clans bloodlines." he thought for a minute and grinned. "Perform these hand seals." he did Fox, dragon, phoenix, and dog.

Naruto did as instructed and closed his eyes. He opened them about a minute later to find a katana colored black and red in his hand. (Think Ichigo's bankai except with the top half being red) It had a little chain from the hilt ending with a crescent moon. He also noticed he was wearing a gray kendo robe. "What happened?"

Rin looked impressed. "It seems that you follow in your fathers footsteps."

"The Miyamoto clan have the ability to create a physical manifestation of their souls, usually in the form of a weapon. But first you'll need a sparing partner." said Ryu. "Where's Heien and Hana?"

As if on cue, a black haired kid as tall as Naruto appeared beside Rin. He carried a Magari-yari in one hand and wore a bandana across his forehead. Naruto asked, "Who's the shrimp?"

The kid's left eye began to twitch. "Baka! I'm as tall as you are!"

"Who are you calling baka? Teme!" said Naruto.

The kid kept at it. "Who are you calling teme? Tanpopo!"

This went on for a good twenty minutes. It ended when a tall woman with blue hair walked up and hit the kid on the head with an boken. "Heien Jaganshi, you were loud enough to wake the dead!"

Naruto was about to gloat when someone hit him in the back of the head with a stick. He turned and saw a girl about an inch taller with dark green eyes. He noticed she had a pair of markings on her face similar to his. "You woke me up." her voice seemed demonic to Naruto.

Ryu chuckled at Naruto's face. "We'll have to find an adequate sheath. Oni mokuzi should work." he thought a moment. "We'll have to teach you some beginners techniques. Follow me." he walked to the outskirts of the campsite. Naruto, Hien, and the girl followed. When they got to the outskirts, they found Ryu sitting down on the grass. He motioned them to sit down as well. "The only way you can hope to know and best your enemy is to know yourself. The best way to do this is from meditation." he stood up and walked over to Naruto. "Forgive me, but this is the only way for you to know the truth and face it." before Naruto could respond, Ryu jammed his fingers into Naruto's stomach. Naruto fell unconscious. "Forgive me for this, Kenshin donno."

Hei-Naru-Kou

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was in a forest with a murky pond and pipes sticking out like headstones. "Where am I?" he started walking forward not knowing where he was going. Soon he came upon this large gate looking thing baring his path. He called out, "Hello?"

A bored voice sounded from inside. "What do you want?" A tall man wearing red kendo robes walked up to the gate scratching the back of his neck. His shadow had nine tails. "Figured. I wondered when Ryu would figure it out."

Naruto asked, "Who are you?"

"To a select few, Yohko Kurama. The AkaMusha. ( red warrior) To everyone else, Kyubi kitsune no Youkai." said the man.

Naruto was, to say the least, shocked. "I thought you were killed by the fourth hokage!"

"You gonna shut up and let me explain?" said Kurama. Seeing Naruto's face he sighed. "I was a friend of your father. Well, mentor would be the best word. We traveled with Ryu, me a seasoned warrior, him a protégée with a blade. We came to Konaha and stayed there, me and him. I taught him the basics of combat, when he wasn't in the academy. Things went well. I even started a family. Then one day, I was having a picnic with my family in the woods. A man smelling of serpents came up to us saying he had a message from the hokage. I left as fast as I was able, only to find that when I was at the base of that infernal tower, that my families Youkai had disappeared. Mortified, I returned as quickly as I could. The hokage followed. I came upon my family to see them slaughtered. The culprit left a message in blood. 'The snake claims what he wants.' I went into a furious rage and attacked Konaha in my demon form. The hokage had little choice but to seal me inside you."

Naruto tilted his head. "So, you're the reason the villagers hated me?"

"The hokage wanted you seen as a hero." Kurama sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I can train you."

"How?" asked Naruto.

"Opening this gate might be nice." said Kurama. He saw the face on his landowner and said quickly. "On my honor as a Ronin and on my lifeblood I won't harm you or try to control you."

Naruto asked, "How do I open it?"

"Bite your thumb and put the blood on the gate." said Kurama.

Naruto asked, "I take it you can't swear on anything better?" Kurama raised one eyebrow and shook his head. Naruto shrugged and bit his thumb, drawing blood. He put the thumb on the gate and smeared it. The gate opened and Kurama walked through whistling.

"Well lets see. I doubt you even know how to use your sword. So let's start there." said Kurama.

Naruto asked, "What's lesson one?"

Kurama grinned. "The basics, kid." he snapped his fingers and a wooden sword appeared in both of their hands. Naruto felt his was moderately heavy. "Since you're a rookie, I'll only go at a fraction of my speed. About, one/one million. Let's see if you can keep up, Teishi." (Apprentice)

Naruto prepared himself. He held his sword defensively and waited. He had an awkward stance. Kurama rolled his eyes and walked toward Naruto. Naruto ran at Kurama swinging madly. Kurama sighed and tripped Naruto with his sword and twirled.

Naruto asked, "I'll get you this time!" he adopted the same stance.

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?" asked Kurama. He seamed to disappear before Naruto's eyes. Suddenly Naruto was face first in the ground. Kurama sighed and said, "a shaky stance makes you shaky. Let me show you a good stance for you." he helped Naruto to his feet and moved one foot in front of the other, then evened out his shoulders. It took about ten minutes to get it as Kurama wanted it. Finally, Naruto had his legs slightly bent, arms holding his sword up, and a grin on his face.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and bit his thumb. He placed his blood on Naruto's arms and legs and snapped his fingers. Each area where Kurama's blood was placed weighed about twenty-five pounds. Naruto, unused to the weight, collapsed. "Stupid fox! What did you do?"

"I've given you a gift that I'll add to as needed. Don't worry, it'll make you stronger. You can release the weight with this seal." said Kurama. He showed Naruto the dragon seal. "You also have to say, Kyubi. Got all that?"

Naruto shakily stood up. "Yeah I got it. When are you going to teach me some jutsu?" Naruto slowly came back to the outside world.

"When your ready, Teishi." said Kurama.

Naru-Hei-Kou

Naruto awoke to find he was being poked by a stick. He looked around to find Hien and the girl silently conversing close by. The girl held a stick. He sat up and asked, "What's going on?"

Hien "hn"ed and said, "Ryu-sama was awakened from his meditation by several villagers. They gave him an ultimatum. Kill the Kyubi brat, I'm guessing you, or have his family destroyed. They've given him an hour to decide."

"Where is Ryu, anyway?" asked Naruto.

The girl sighed. "He's acquiring materials for your sheath. He'll be back in a couple of minutes. I'm Ookamikuza Hana, by the way."

Thirty minutes later, there was still no sign of Ryu. Naruto started pacing, while Hien meditated and Hana stared at the clouds. All of a sudden there was a great commotion near the village. The three ran towards their campsite. Once they arrived, they saw bolts of lighting coming from the hands of several ninja. It burned several tents and hurt several people. Rin was being held down by several people with insane grins on their faces. Hien growled and reached for his headband.

Hana stopped him with a glance. "That won't be needed. They are mearly confused. Besides, it takes a while for you to regain your strength." She picked up a piece of grass and performed three single hand seals. It lengthened and Naruto could see that it was very sharp. She ran at the attacking ninja and began an assault.

Naruto stood in shock. Hien Hned and rushed into the fight. Naruto watched in horror as several were cut down with the lightning jutsu. He heard Rin scream and closed his eyes. When he opened them a quarter second later, he rushed to those around her and held up his sword. He was about to bring his sword down on one of Rin's attackers when he got stabbed in the leg by a kunai, and fell.

The nomads were losing badly. Naruto, when the ninja attacking Rin recognized who he was, they grinned sadistically and slashed his right eye. They would've done more except they were impaled by Hien. His eyes held no emotion as he leapt from target to target.

One ninja cried, "Look, the West!"

A giant dragon flew towards the battlefield. It had four wings, amethyst eyes and gray scales. On top of it's head stood Ryu, emitting an amount of killing intent that would put Kurama to shame. The attacking ninja stopped their actions as did the nomads. The dragon landed and Ryu jumped of it's head. He shouted, "I wish to speak to whoever gave the order to attack my family!"

Sarutobi appeared next to Ryu and scowled at the attacking nin. He asked, "Is this how we treat Honored guests!"

A blue haired man walked forward carrying a bundle in his arms. And another man with another bundle. They each held a knife above the bundles. The blue haired man spoke. "If you value the lives of the second Hyuga daughter and the grandson of the Hokage, you'll give us the demon brat."

Ryu growled for a minute then sighed. He called out, "Coward. Bluffing won't do you any good. If you were a honorable person, you wouldn't resort to having children as hostages."

The blue haired man screamed, "You think we're bluffing! Well, your wrong. Do it Hiroshi!"

The other man raised his knife and plunged it into a log. "What?"

The blue haired lady held the grandson of the hokage. Sarutobi yelled, "Don't do anything rash, Mizuki!"

'Once I obtain the forbidden scroll for Orochimaru-sama, he'll make me a powerful ninja.' thought Mizuki. He looked up and saw everyone looking intently at him. "I have another condition. Bring me the scroll of forbidden jutsu!" he felt a sharp pain coming from the end of his arm an saw that his hand had been cut off. "What?"

Hana held her weapon at Mizuki's chest, the end a little bloody. "Release the Hyuga and I'll let you live."

Mizuki kicked her aside and preceded to run away quickly. Ryu ran after him and slid into his legs and caught the Hyuga daughter. "Give me a reason to kill you, please." said Ryu. He sighed and put his hand on the end of Mizuki's stump. The blood stopped and Mizuki lost consciousness. Several of the attacking nin started running. Ryu shouted, "Don't let them escape, Shimofuri!" (Gray.) The dragon encircled the fleeing ninja. "Sarutobi-san. I don't think that they are from Konaha. I noticed most of them carried the mark of the hidden cloud village. I'll leave them to you, old friend."

One of the fleeing ninja threw three shuriken at Naruto. Rin blocked the projectiles with her body. One hit her right shoulder, two hit her chest. Ryu saw this and growled. He seemed to disappear from sight. A second later, they all heard a death cry. Sarutobi ran to Rin's side to find Ryu already there. "We'll treat her free of cost." said Sarutobi.

"We'll have to act quickly. The tips are poisoned." said Ryu as he picked Rin up. He called out, "Naruto, Hana, And Hien are with me. The rest of you guard the prisoners." he took off at breathtaking speed.

Naruto tried moving but it hurt to much. This big muscular guy picked him up like he was nothing and said, "Name's Daiki." he ran after Ryu, followed by Hien and Hana.

Kou-Hie-Naru

In the waiting room of the Konaha hospital, Ryu was pacing the room. Sarutobi pondered Mizuki's actions, Hien was meditating, Hana was looking out the window, and Daiki was reading a certain orange book. Daiki looked up and sighed. "Relax, Ryu-sama. The doctors in Konaha are some of the best. Besides, Rin-sama is a hardy person."

Ryu nodded his head, but continued pacing. The only thing that stopped him, was a silver haired anbu member walking in the room. He wore a dog mask. Ryu actually smirked. "Well, this is an honor. Meeting the famous, or infamous, Son of Konaha's white fang, Sharingan Kakashi."

Kakashi tilted his head and gave his report to Sarutobi. "Mizuki has been captured and sent to the correctional facility. There were several casualties to the nomads and little more than half of the attackers have survived."

Ryu sighed. "I suppose things could be worse. Still, I wonder, were they working alone?"

A nurse came out with a frown on her face. "Rin-san is safe, though the boy worries me."

Hana asked, "How so?"

"Well, the injury to his leg healed itself before my eyes. But, we can't save the eye." said the nurse.

Sarutobi saw the look on Ryu's face and signaled the nurse to leave. He asked Ryu, "What is the matter?"

"I'm afraid he'll have to have surgery to remove the eye. Finding a substitute will be difficult. I wonder..." said Ryu.

Hien hned and asked, "What?"

'I suppose it's fate.' thought Ryu. "An eye worthy of a dragon."

Daiki asked, "You sure you want to do that? I mean the chances of the kid surviving is..."

"At best ten percent, and that's if fate is kind. The last person this procedure was used on suffered more then mental scars." said Ryu calmly. He heard a sharp scream and cursed. He disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Daiki put his book in his pocket and ran through the doors. Sarutobi ran with him leading him towards Naruto's room. Once there, they saw a horrifying sight. Ryu was standing over an anbu with a hawk mask who had a bloody sword. Naruto had several slashes across his body, but the thing was, they weren't healing. Naruto's right arm had been severed at the shoulder.

Ryu was emanating Killing intent that scared even Kurama. His voice was low and quiet. "Be lucky you're alive, human. Touch my adopted son again, and I'll rip your head off and lick the blood from my nails." the anbu slumped in blissful unconsciousness. Ryu looked at Naruto and sighed. 'You owe me one, Zetsumi' (Death) He Placed his hand on Naruto's head and whispered something into his ear. "I'm afraid that the procedure needs to happen now. Ryuujin, your assistance is needed."

A tall man with flaming blue hair appeared and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, what do you want, Ryu?"

"I need to perform the RyuuYuukai on a Miyamoto. Do you have any good candidates?" said Ryu.

Ryuujin sighed. "A Miyamoto, huh? Well, the only one I can think of would be Bahamut, but, what do I get in return?"

"Fickle teme. Very well, what is it you want?" asked Ryu.

Jin answered, "Not much. Just information about the Kitsune's disappearance."

Ryu grinned. "Simple. The fourth Hokage of Konaha sealed him into a worthy vessel."

"Very well. Hey Lazy! Come here!" said Jin.

A man that looked about eighteen appeared beside Jin. He had spiked purple hair, purple robes, and a toothpick in his mouth. He looked around and sighed. "Great. I'm in a hospital with my dad, a traitor, a big guy, an old geezer, and a pretty much dead kid." he turned to look squarly at Ryu and sneered. "Well, if it ain't big bad Ryu. Ready to repent for disgracing your clan?"

Ryu sighed and waved his hand. "We have no time for personal business, Bahamut. A life hangs in the balance. A Miyamoto to be precise. What is you're cost, Honorable cousin?"

"Let's see. I'd say your head but then the kid'll die. My cost is, Teaching the kid some of our clan techniques." said Bahamut.

Ryu grunted and said, "Fine. Are you prepared?"

Bahamut nodded and cut his hand at the same time as Ryu. Ryu placed his uncut hand on Bahamut's head and the other on Naruto. Bahamut put his cut hand on Naruto and started glowing. The light grew till it blinded everyone in the room. When the light subsided, Bahamut had vanished and Ryu was panting. Naruto was writhing in agony. Jin shook his head and said, "If he survives, he'll have one hell of a headache."

Daiki sighed and helped Ryu to his feet. "We better leave. It'll be over quickly." Jin vanished. Daiki and Ryu went back to the waiting room. Sarutobi sat in a nearby chair and waited anxiously.

Hei-Naru-Ku

Inside Naruto's mindscape, Bahamut and Kurama were chatting. "So, this is where you disappeared to, Kurama-san."

Kurama scowled and asked, "Let's cut to the chase. Will he survive?"

"Miyamoto's are resilient beings. He'll survive, and he'll be better off. Of course, he'll have a few adjustments to make." said Bahamut as he raised a sake bottle. "Cheers."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR- sorry for the kinda cliffhanger. Next time: a new body, new abilities, and new friends. Till next time.


End file.
